FRIGHT IN THE AIR
by My-Life-Rockzzzzz
Summary: the winx and specialists are normal students from different colleges who are forced to take a trip to vincent hill station. there they find friends and pain. read to know more and please review...
1. Chapter 1

**CAMBRIDGE ACADEMY, CALIFORNIA**

**Tecna's POV**

"Why should we go? I am not interested in this whole go to vincent hills and spend some time with the top students of oxford academy!" Layla complained as she sat on a bean bag next to Stella who was sitting cross-armed and nodding at what Layla just said. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad!" protested Bloom, the positive thinker. Flora nodded smiling. "Shut up, Miss Positivity!" yelled Musa as she throw a pillow at Bloom and she threw it back. "Will you just stop it already whatever we do, we have to go and that's final. Try to understand that" I said as I walked out of Stella's room and into mine. We all have private rooms even though we are best friends.

I closed the door behind me and started packing some woollen clothes and matching accessories. I am just like my friends; I hate this trip but like Bloom said it's not gonna be that bad. Well, even if it's to inspect our manners. Ugh... I hate this trip! And I have to go only because I know a lot about technology!

**Stella's POV**

"Tec has a point! We can't ditch this trip! Now, everyone go to your rooms and start packing." I said as I shooed everyone out of my room. "Alright, alright. We are going!" Bloom said as she closed my room door for me. Oh, how I wish I had a dengue fever or something so I can just stay home or in the hospital. Well, that will be better than being inspected by some idiots from another college all are the time there. Whatever... I slammed on my table and went to my closet to pack my bag. Why did I become the top one in this stupid fashion sense...? I don't want to go!

**Bloom's POV**

Oh, I hate this trip but as I said it can't be that bad! Why wouldn't anybody understand that? What Tecna said is true but she doesn't understand it herself. I signed and started packing everything. We have to leave tomorrow evening and we don't have to go to class tomorrow but, why were we chosen to go? Just because I am positive, doesn't means I am the top positive thinker in this school right?

**Flora's POV**

Beverly hill station! And I have to go just because I know some things about nature. Oh, how I wish I haven't taken classes on nature and its characteristics. Wait a minute! Why am I blaming nature? It's all the new managements fault! There is nothing the nature can do about it but it can't be that bad. Not at all, but being inspected is a little awkward. If they had let us enjoy ourselves without any cares, we would have been like 'awesome' or like ' super, when do we leave?' but this is so unfair. I frowned and started packing because that will be the best thing I can do now.

**Musa's POV**

I sing because I love singing. It's not for going in topper trips. I hate this. I sing because it is who I am. It's not for anything else. I hate this. I don't want to go. But I don't have choice. It sucks. Ugh...

I started tossing bags and clothes and music sheets to my bed and started packing. I can't do anything. They are well-planned.

**Layla's POV**

I looked at the mirror and said to my reflection, "don't worry girl, you are strong and you are gonna take care of you and your besties and no one can stop you from doing so. Don't worry! Those bloody jerks from that oxford academy can't do a thing to you or your girls. If they do, they are dead!" I nodded smirking and went to pack my bags.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Bloom's POV**

I signed as laid my head on Stella's shoulder. We have been standing at the bus stop for nearly 1 and a half hour. The bus was supposed to be here by 2:30 and its 4 now. Musa and Layla were extremely raged and Tecna and Flora were fast asleep in each other's shoulders. Stella was reading some kind of tourist guide of Vincent hills.

"Girls, just calm down!" I said to Layla and Musa who were standing on the side of the road waiting impatiently for the bus to come. Stella looked at me and chuckled. "What?" I asked her. "Nothing" she just said and continued reading the guide.

After a few minutes, we heard the sound of a bus. "It's here!" I said excitedly. Stella stood up and walked over to sleeping Flora and Tecna and said patting them, "wake up, girls. The bus is here!" Flora and Tecna woke up and gathered their bags. We didn't dare talk to Layla and Musa because we knew that they were as angry as wild elephants. We got into the bus and took our seats. The students from oxford were fast asleep and so we also did the same.

**3 hours later...**

**Layla's POV**

I was awakened by the annoying sound of the driver. "We are here! Children, get your luggage and see the place where you are gonna live!" everyone frowned and mumbled curses and got out.

We were at the gate of a three story mansion...A CREEPY ONE!

"This place gives me the creeps!" Stella said as she held onto my arms. "Cool place!" we turned around to see the boys. They were so excited and we were sure about it. "Have a good time, I will be leaving now!' the driver said as he got into the bus and drove off.

"Who the hell ordered a three story mansion which is the creepiest thing I have ever seen in my life?" Bloom said looking at the mansion. "Who cares!" said Musa as she walked through the path which led to the entrance of the house. "Wait! We still don't know what the names of the boys are and they don't know ours!' yelled Tecna.

"Then introduce yourselves!" Flora said to the boys. "Ladies first!" a boy with long blue hair tied in a loose pony tail said.

"I am Layla Andros!" I said.

"Stella Solaria." Stella said.

"Musa melody" Musa said.

"Bloom sparks" Bloom said

"Tecna zenith" Tecna said

"And Flora Lynphea" Flora said

After we introduced ourselves, we motioned the boys to introduce them.

"I am Helia Knightly" the boy with long blue hair in a loose pony tail said.

"I am Sky Eraklyan" a boy with shoulder length blond hair said. **(Season 5's)**

"Brandon Shields" a boy with chocolate brown hair said.

"Hi, I am Timmy Tecnet" a boy with strawberry blond hair said.

"The name's Riven Isis" a boy with purple spiky hair said.

"Nabu Tides" a boy with long purple braided hair said.

"Now, as we all know each other, let's go inside! It's cold out here!" Bloom said as she pulled Stella with her as she walked inside that haunted living room, or that's what I would say.

"Nice place, isn't it? Nabu asked everyone. We all nodded. I looked at Stella; I could see the fright in her eyes.

From the day I met her, I knew Stella's scared of the dark. Even though we turned on the lights, the dimness was scaring her.

"Stel, calm down. We all are here. What can happen?" I heard Bloom say. "I think we should get fresh." I said and went up the stairs pulling Stella.

We all love Stella so much. Her parents are divorced and both of them remarried. But her mother's husband is way better than her mean step mother and step sister. She has gone through so many problems and we don't want to see her sad again but what could this spooky place do? Choke us to death?

We walked through the hallways looking for the room with our initials which 'SS FOR Stella Solaria AND LA FOR Layla Andros'.

"yes, I found our rooms!" Stella exclaimed. We both high-fived each other and got into our respective rooms. Who knows where the others are!

Suddenly I heard a fade voice calling my name. I turned around and saw...

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

...fleshy thing in a cloak. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, that thing just started pulling its flesh and Nabu's face was visible. He started laughing as I realized it was a mask and he just pranked me. Arghhhhhhh! Nobody dared to do that to me!

Stella came dashing to the room and when she saw both of us, she lstopped and started panting. "why did you scream, layll? You scared the living lights out of me!" She said through pants. Soon the others came. The girls were having a concerned look on their faces but the boys went to Nabu and high -five or knuckle pounded him laughing.

"care to explain?" Musa asked hands on hip. The girls realized what happened when they saw the mask which Nabu was holding.

"EASY!he played a prank on me!" Layla shouted, red with rage. "awwwww, Layla girl was so scared, she was going faint.." Brandon said dramatically like he was going to faint. "You are such a jerk!"Stella yelled at Brandon which he simply ignored. She glared at him and walked out of my room. "get out," I shouted at the boys and they went out with a smirk.

I and the girls went after Stella. I don't blame her for getting angry at those jerks, I mean who do they think they are!

We walked into her room and saw her unpacking angrily. "Knock,knock! Can we come in?" Musa asked in a monotone as she walked towards her sweet best friend. "haha, very funny! You asked permission after you are inside!"Stella said sarcastically. We all started laughing, even Musa and Stella did. "Alright guys, just go back to your rooms and get on with unpacking! We have a large piece of junk to explore!"Stella said gesturing to the mansion when she said 'junk'. "Aye aye, captain!" I said saluting her dramatically. We all started laughing again. God, we really laugh a lot when we are together!

**TIMMY'S POV**

we all Were laughing like maniacs when we reached our rooms. We went to Sky's. "God, can't believe we made those girls actually think that we were friendly!" Riven exclaimed laughing as he threw himself onto sky's bed.

"you are such a jerk!" Brandon laughed imitating what Stella yelled at him. All of our laughing increased now. "those girls were that stupid!"I exclaimed through my laughters which made us laugh harder.

Suddenly we heard a scream! we looked at each other shocked and instantly ran to where the girl's room were. When we reached there, we found all the girls outside their room, horror on their face. "Alright, stop joking! Who screamed now?" Helia asked crossing his arms. Bloom and Flora rolled their eyes while Tecna and Musa frowned and Stella and Layla gave us disgusted looks.

"I gotta admit, you guys are so good at making girlie voices but don't you dare think that you all can trick us with that!" Flora said hands on all started laughing at once. She was stupid enough to think that we can make voices which sounded exactly like a girl! what is she top at? Foolishness?

"Stop laughing!" Tecna shouted at us. "Wait, you didn't scream?" I asked. The girls shook their head.

"If it wasn't one of you, who was it?"...

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. An annoying cousin of mine came to stay in my house for a few weeks and she was bossing me around for all these days. She left today and here I am written and updated my whole new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW... srry its short but I will make it up to you in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

L

Layla's POV

so many things happened after we heard that scream. And the most creepiest thing was when the wolves howled. Stella coudn't stand it so, she came lied down on my bed around 11o'clock.

It was 3 in the morning now. I haven't slept much, i really wish to but i coudn't. Stella was awake too. she was turning around and muttering curses. we didn't talk at all, there was not a sound now and the awkwardness was really get into me.

Suddenly we heard a scream which made us jump. Stella almost fell out of the bed. We both ran out and saw Bloom, Tecna and Musa running into Flora's room. The boys also came. We all went inside and found Flora on the floor; she had fainted! Helia picked her up bridal style and layed her down on her bed. Musa sprinkled some water from the bottle which Flora had kept on the nightstand.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around and smiled faintly when she saw us. "What happened?" Bloom asked as she stroked the brunette's silky hair. She tried to talk but she couldn't find her voice. "Maybe she should get some rest!" Tecna looked at us. We all nodded. Stella was clinging onto my hand this whole time like a 3 year old. I made a funny face at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Maybe Tecna should sleep with Flo!" Stella suggested. "Sure" Tecna said as we all made our way out. She said bye and closed the door. We all went back to our rooms, Stella went to my room and fell asleep.

7 o'clock...

I woke up and saw Stella smiling. "What?" I moaned. "Get up sleepy head! We need you to help us prepare breakfast for all of us including those jerks!" She said as she pulled out my clothes and a towel from my over loaded suitcase. What can i say, i am a very impatient person! I stood up and took the pile with Stella gratefully asd i made my way in to the bathroom.

Musa's pov

we were preparing breakfast while those jerks did nothing but sleep. Flora woke up fresh and normal. She told us that she saw some kind of girl maybe ten years old looking at her believed her, ofcourse. I know its just some mirage but we have to.

my thoughts were interrupted when somebody waved their hand in friend of my face. I looked up to see the girls except Stella and Layla looking at me with an amused look.

I rolled my eyes and started making omelets. Flora was making pancakes. Bloom was sqeezing oranges. Tecna made toasts. Stella, who was making tea went up to call Layla who was fast asleep.

We were almost done when Stella and Layla came in. "Mmmm, pancakes, omelets, toasts, orange juice and tea! Why did you make all of these?" Layla asked as she sat on the counter. "Don't forget cereals and milk! And this is for all of us to eat whatever we choose!" Stella exclaimed as she took the pancakes into the dining room. We all followed her with the dishes we made. Flora took the tea and honey and choclate sauce while Layla carried all the plated and glasse. We decorated the table and i asked Layla if she could get the cereals and milk which agreed without thimking twice. She walked into the kitchen and we continued doing our job. The boys werecoming down showered and changed. "Oooh, yummy!" Riven exclaimed as he sat down to eat. I slapped his head playfully and said, "you can't start eating until everyone settle down!" Riven frowned and sat thhere crossed arm like what small children does when they don't get what they want. We girls were giggling at it when we heard something fall. We looked at each and sprinted towards the kitchen. We found Layla getting up slowly but stumbled and fell again. Stella ran to her best friend and helped her get up. "What happened, Sweetie?" Flora asked. "I got electrocuted when i touched on fridge handle. "Huh?" Flora asked not sure if she heard it right. "I said i got electrocuted when i touched on the fridge handlee1' she shouted. Stella walked towards the fridge. "Stella, don't!' Brandon said but it was too late. She touched it and sure sparks werre visible and she was thrown away but luckily brandon got her.

He settled her on the floor and she started erubbing her knuckles. "But there was no problem in the morning when i took eggs from the fridge!" I reasoned. " and when i took oranges too !" Bloom added. "Who cares anyway, let's just go eat!' Riven exclaimed as he made his way to the dining room. "Lets eat before he finisheds it off1' nabu exclaimed as he and the other boys ran to the dining hall. Layla 's and Stella's jaws dropp[ed. I don't blame them, i mean they just got electrocuted and what those freaks care is FOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Stella's POV **

The days went by, and so many unusual things had been happening but the boys were acting the same, like jerks. They are the most perverted beings that i have seen in my life. We couldn't enjoy the trip, well; we haven't got out of the house since the day we came here.

It was almost midnight when I heard a knock on the door. Layla was fast asleep and didn't wake up. I got up and slowly went to the door and opened it. Brandon was standing there alone. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked smiling or smirking, I don't know it myself. "Excuse me? Who wants to go for a walk at midnight on a very cold night?" I asked hands on hips. "Stella, I felt something special about you from the day I laid my eyes on you!" he said leaning closer. I immediately closed the door. I was shocked; I mean he acted rudely to me more than the other guys. Well, he was a little concerned when I was about to touch the fridge and he got me but, i think he is drunk.

It was 8 in the morning and we all were having breakfast. I frequently stole glancing at Brandon. After some time, I felt like everyone was staring at me. I looked up and the boys burst out laughing. I glared at them. "What is it Stel? You have been glancing at him for like the hundredth time!" Musa exclaimed. I looked at the other girls and they nodded. "What is it? Are you in love with me?" Brandon asked mockingly making the boys laugh harder. "No, not in an eternity! You are the one who have been acting strange!" i yelled and the girls looked at me confused. "I didn't act strangely! It was me all along!" he yelled back. I stood up and yelled at his face, "so you were the one who asked me to go for a walk at midnight and said all those stupidness!". "What?" everyone but me gasped!

"Don't act all innocent, mister!" i pointed my index finger accusingly at him. "Oh yeah? And what did I said?" he challenged me. I blushed at that very moment. I was so sure of it. Even though, I regretted hearing it, it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard from a COMPLETE STRANGER! "Awwwwww, she is blushing!" bloom said dreamily. I, Tecna, Layla, and Musa looked at her unbelievingly while Flora nodded and said, "yeah, and as long as I live, I would say that you too were so cute when Brandon held you bridal style when you were thrown away by that electric shock!" she rested her face on her palm. "You know, you and Helia looked so sweet when he carried you bridal style when you fainted!" Flora jumped when she heard Layla's statement and blushed wildly.

"Don't change the subject! What did I say?" Brandon's voice caught our attention. I looked at him nervously and then said, "Yousaidthatyoufeltsomethingspecialaboutmefromthed ayyoulaidyoureyesonme!" and then breathed heavily. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but Brandon was thinking about something then suddenly cried out, "no, I didn't and wouldn't say a thing like that to you as long as I live!" oh, he was distinguishing what I said! Woah, who cares anyway?

"But you already did!" I said smirking. He shook his head violently and said a thousand 'no's. "I think you are crazy and you just imagine things and say its true!" he said. I glared at him and went out the dining room followed by Layla. Even if all the beings in the world are against me, Layla would be on my side! She is such a good friend!

I sat down on a bench at the garden and Layla sat beside me and pouted at me. I shoved her playfully and we both laughed.

She always knows how to make me happy. We became friends when we were 3 and we never broke up or fought and my parents were like hers and hers were like mine. I had my own room in her house and she had one in mine.

"I am telling the truth!" I exclaimed as I rested my head on her shoulders and she started stroking my hair. She really liked my hair and it is well kept only because if otherwise, she will kill me.

"I believe you, as always!" she said smiling. "Remember our first day at playschool, everyone ignored and bullied me because I had dark skin but you were like, 'hey can I sit with you?' when you came in. You didn't look at anything else! If you had, you wouldn't have! So it wouldn't be good if I don't believe that kindness and friendliness of yours and of course you never lied to me or the girls!" I looked at her and stuck my tongue out at her. She tickled me furiously. I laughed and laughed. The other girls were looking for us and when they saw us, Musa yelled "Layla, save some for us!" and we all started tickling each other. it's so good to have true friends! They are like sisters!

**Brandon's POV**

I am sure I never said anything like that to her. She is crazy, she really is. Suddenly, I felt like something was behind me, I turned around but saw nothing. I must have gone crazy myself. There is no way anyone can get in without opening the door.

The next day...

We all were exploring the house. It was sky's idea, and I think it's the most boring thing that I have ever done. Bloom opened a double door and got in but suddenly stopped. We all looked inside and saw that it was a gallery filled with a girl's pictures. Flora covered her mouth and was white as a sheet. "Flo?" Musa said shaking her friend. "That girl... she is the one... I saw that...n...night!" she stammered looking around at all the paintings. "You know, she is so sweet to be a ghost!" bloom reasoned. It was like she was in love with that girl who looked like a teen. Wait, I think she is... you know...girl and girl...lesbian! "She has piercing red eyes just as Flo had explained!" Stella exclaimed examining the pictures closely. "She has the palest skin I have ever seen and the most beautiful ebony hair! She is SNOW WHITE!" Layla exclaimed. Suddenly, a lightning struck and broke the translucent glasses of the windows.

"Yes, I am SNOW WHITE!" We heard someone say...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait…. Again. I don't think you are interested in this story anymore but I really want to finish this story, so, here I am!**

**Musa's POV**

We were panic-stricken when we heard that voice, well, we girls were. I know it because the emotionless Tecna suddenly gripped on my arms. Layla was practically hugging Stella. I think it's so nice to have a best friend like Layla. It's not like Tecna is a bad friend, it's just she is not as bold as Layla and I am not a crybaby like Stella. What am I saying? I can't talk like that! They are my friends, good friends. But I thing Bloom and Flora are the best in our group. Hey are positive thing and calm and graceful and act with dignity in any circumstances. But when I talk about the boys, they are jerks, JERKS JERKS JERKS! What is with them?

SNAP SNAP SNAP

"Huh?" I said. Oh, I was thinking for a long time, I guess. Tecna was looking at me weirdly. The boys were chuckling, as expected from those jerks.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Flora asked. I could feel the concern in her voice. "Yeah, I am fine! But what was that voice anyway?" I asked as I looked around. "Don't know! Must be our imagination!" Stella exclaimed as she walking looking for, obviously, if someone else was there.

"Yeah right, no one have wild imagination like you Stella!" Brandon huffed, crossing his arms and leaning on to the wall. Riven smirked at Stella, arghhhhhh! That jerk!

"What do you mean by that?" Layla jumped in front of Stella, defending her. "So true! Stella, unlike you jerks, live in the present! Just like she says, 'past! That's a word which has no meaning! If you keep on thinking about past, you can't enjoy your present! And future, why should we be concerned about it? We just need to be serious when it is time to be serious, if you keep on worrying about the future, things will go the wrong way!' understood, you jerks?" Bloom said glaring at the boys. "Whoa... Whoa... Whoa, talking her language of stupidness? And of course, if you call us jerks again, we will have no choice but shut your mouth for once and for all!" sky yelled right at Bloom's face. This is bad, but we forgot about that voice. I think it's time to mess with them!

I tapped on Stella who was standing beside me at the very back. Can't believe it but even Flora is arguing. Stella looked at me and I whispered, "time to mess with those _jerks!"_ I said emphasizing the word '_jerks_'. "Are you sure?" she asked. I gave her a _duh_ look, she sighed and nodded. Stella may have many problems, but she is my partner in crime when it comes to messing around. Even if our gesture plan backfires, I am sure that the girls will protect us.

I took in a deep breath along with Stella exhaled. Then she clapped her hands, drawing the others attention. The boys were smirking, they might have thought that she was just a crybaby without a bold side, but they don't know what they are in for!

"JERKS!" she yelled and Sky looked furious. "What? You are staple my lips, huh? Try your best you _jerk!"_ that's Stella for you. She is emphasizing jerk. "why you little…?" he said cupping his fist but before he could do anything she kicked him on the place a boy would never wants to be kicked. Bloom and Flora covered their face and closed their eyes. I, Tecna and Layla was laughing like hell. The boys gave Stella a disgusted look but anyone could say they were a little scared, but Brandon shield wasn't, argh! "how dare you?" he shouted smacked her on the face. Uh oh! "Stella's gonna be so furious" I whispered. "He's dead! That's for sure!" Tecna whispered. She jumped up and punched him on the nose but he dodged it. The boys were cheering him on. "Time out!" Layla yelled as she grasped Stella and pulled her back. "Can you just stop this?" she screamed. Now, Layla is the one angry, that's even worse. "excuse me? She is the one who started it! You can' complain at all!" Nabu yelled. "Enough guys, we can't hurt girls like that! They are just girls!" Timmy exclaimed. Excuse me! You should thankful that I am not talking you jerk! Arghhhhhh, why don't I get anything but jerk in my tongue? "Timmy's right! And I don't think they are normal!" Helia said. "arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Stella screamed and walked away. She was at the centre when the chandelier suddenly broke, we thought she was dead but a second before it, Brandon jumped and pushed her away and fell on top of her. But, the chandelier got her legs. "Stella!" "are you okay?" "Sweetie, do your legs hurt much?" "stell!" at that minute we started asking questions. The boys helped Brandon up. He was not hurt, he had some scratched and that was all. "He...y, th...anks!" Layla stammered. The boys looked at her shocked, I looked too but the others were helping Stella up. The boys were starting to smirk but suddenly Stella cried and fell down. We all looked horrified. "Oh, my legs hurt!"she cried toughing the cuts. "I thought they were just cuts!" I exclaimed. Oh god! "I will call an ambulance?" exclaimed Flora running out of the room. We were so terrified that we couldn't do anything! Why do these kinds of things keep on happening to the Solarians? Her cousin was almost killed in a car accident and now her!

Brandon walked and leaned down and then surprisingly lifted her up bridal style. All of us but Stella were shocked but she was grimacing in pain that we she didn't care what were going on!

**Stella's POV**

Everyone was affected by what he just did, but I was in such a situation that I couldn't show my real emotions. Wait, why am I acting like this? Why are the others acing like this? I mean, he is just carrying me because I am injured. Why does it seems so weird, I mean what problem does this have? Well, it's true that we were fighting, but, it's natural to help a injured one. For example, Kell Jones, my cousin and I fought one day because I said that her ojou was just so stupid for others to believe. Why am I putting all of this like this? I mean it's not like there is a ghost in here. This is a old house, so it is just natural that things falls and breaks, right? Maybe….

I snapped out of my thoughts when that Brandon snapped his fingers at my face, what is with him? Well, I was in my bed and he was standing there along with others except Flora.

"What?" I snapped. His look of concerned changed to a cold glare. "Well, is this way you studied to thank someone who helped you at your home? Or is it that you don't have home?" he asked folding his arms. "Oh please, anyone can see that chandelier falling and you saving me and all were just an act!" I glared. The boys looked at me like 'excuse me? Where did that come from?' and the girls were like 'huh? Stel are you alright?'

"Next time, remind me to stay back while you grimace in pain!" Brandon yelled at me. "Who asked you to save me anyway?" I snapped at him. "Well, unlike your parents, my parents taught me not to be so selfish like you and help anyone in distress!" he yelled back. "You are the selfish one here you jerk!" I yelled. Musa and Riven jumped between us and bumped into each other and fell down. I was about to crack but then a thought hit me, why is Flora taking so long?

Musa and Riven started yelling at each other. "You did it on purpose, you jerk!" "You are the one who bumped into me!" "I came here first, why did you have to come?" "Because I was sure that your girly talk will make the situation worse." "you jerk!"

Come on, and where is Flora? Wait, that's right! Where is Flora? "guys" I called "what?" Musa and Riven barked. Musa suddenly covered her mouth. I think she might have thought that it might have hurt me. "where is Flora?" everyone looked at each other and ten ran out leaving me and Brandon, who was now sitting on a beanbag behind.

**This is not a cliffhanger.**

**Til next time!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stella's POV**

They all went away leaving me with this jerk. But I didn't care about that because my legs hurted like hell. I grimaced in pain but he sat there like he didn't care looking at his phone. Suddenly a strong wind blew and closed the windows cracking the glass. I was shocked and stood up to lock the windows and I forgot about my condition. The pain just went through my nerves like electric current I fell on the floor screaming. Brandon practically leaped from the couch to my side and helped me up muttering something. He helped to the bed and said, "Stay!" "Excuse me!" I yelled. "What? Why are you falling down all the time? You are so heavy you know!" he said smirking. "oh really! I am only 98 pounds and 5'4 foot!" I yelled as I turned over to the other side. I heard him chuckle and whisper women as he closed all the windows. "can I ask you a question?" he asked as he sat back to the couch. "What?" I snapped as turned to the other side. "are you a s**t?" he asked simple. M widened and mouth shot open. How dare he say that?

I looked at him and screamed, "why you little jerk? How dare you say that to me! I will sue you for this! I am gonna kill you, you jerk ward! I will kill you"-I sat up and started throwing things at him-"you dork! You selfish stupid, Idiot! ************************************************** ************************************************** *********************************

Brandon jumped and knocked me down and covered my mouth. "mmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmm" I tried to yell but that was all that came from my mouth. "okay…okay…you are not a s**t! I agree" he said as and I stopped trying to yell and calmed and he let me go. He was a little closer to me that and got up from me and helped me to sit properly but I was just angry. All I wanted to do now is to see the girls! Wait, the girls! Where are they?

I started screaming and it startling him… again, "Layla! Layla!MUSA! Tecna! Bloom!Flora!LAYLAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"will you just shut up!?" Brandon screamed at me.

"you shut up! Unlike you, I care about my friends!" I said as I stood up. It hurted like before but I didn't care. I slowly walked to the door but Brandon stopped me. "I will go and find them! If that Layla gets to know this, she will kill me!" I sat on the bed with a grumpy face. He walked to the door and turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder and harder. "it's locked!" he exclaimed. He started banging on the door and then kicking it.

"don't worry! It wouldn't move!" that startled me. "what did you say?" he asked me. "it wasn't me! I heard someone say that too!" I exclaimed as I looked around. Then I spotted it, it was the girl in the pictures. "who are you?" I stammered with fear. That girl started towards me and Brandon came towards me a held me in his arms and said, "who are you?" "oh me? I am Chimera. The owner of this house!" she exclaimed admiring her neatly polished nails. "THE OWNER?" we two asked together. What is the owner doing here? And how did she get to the room without opening the door. "you are dead, aren't you?" I asked. Brandon gave me a look that said 'seriously?'

"Occasionally! I still live in many people's heart as the crowned homecoming queen, SNOW WHITE!" she suddenly became angry. "and a blonde like her'-she pointed at me-'took over my place in this house and her wicked mother killed me! So I am now here to kill you, so that I will have the relief of killing that Ms. I am so perfect!" she threw a vase at me but Brandon dodged it. "that's so not reasonable! Why would you want to kill ME because some blonde and her mother killed you?" I asked with an annoyed look. "it's not up to you!" she roared at me. Excuse me, this is just disrespect! Wait, what am I saying? I am talking to a ghost! A GHOST! And a one that wants to kill me!

"I tried to reach you and kill you three times, but it didn't work! And now-" "wait! Three times? There was refrigerator and the chandelier! Which is the other one?" I asked. Brandon is silent. Men! So typical!

"I came in disguise as Brandon!" she smirked. That did it1 Brandon started talking.

"excuse me! But, didn't you get anyone else to do the job? Why did you want me to kill her? Do you want me to be a murderer?" he asked as he moved forward. I freed myself from his grip and stood there, watching him as he walked forward and… wait, the ghost is moving backwards? Wait a minute! That look! She is in love!

I giggled, then chuckled and then laughed historically. OMG! The ghost is in love!

"what is it?" he asked.

I calmed down and said, "the ghost is in love with you!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"no! I used him because I knew that he was a perfect playboy and he saved you so you would come out but you didn't! that disappointed me but I thought, why care? I will kill here inch by inch! And let me tell you something; it will happen!" with that vanished.

And the door suddenly opened and the girls and the jerks and the doctor and the nurse came in. "Stel! Why are you standing up?" Layla made me sit on the bench while the doctor looked at my legs. I wasn't shocked, but I am now. I took my phone out from my pocket and called my cousin who plays ojou board and asked her to come here. After a while, the doctor went. He said that a two day rest will cure it and then I had dinner at bed and everyone retired to bed. Brandon looked at me apologetically. He must be regretting because apparently he really said those to me.

**so the game has started... pls review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Riven's pov**

The next day…..

DING DONG

I went to open the door thinking that why the suppliers are here in this early. It was only 5 in the morning. I just came down to get a drink. I opened the door and saw a friend of mine and Brandon's cousin, Kail standing in friend of me, holding a sleeping or unconscious girl bridal style. "hey buddy!" he said as he motioned a man who I assume is the car driver keep his luggage down and he held the girl in one arm and took out his wallet and gave the fair to the man and he went away. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I took the 3 suitcase and he took 2. "Kelly's cousin called and asked her to come and its vacation for me, so I tagged along because she is my best friend!" he said as gestured to the girl. "Can you call Stella, please I don't Kelly to wake up and I don't know where to lay her!" he said as he put the luggage down again and the girl in his arms. I nodded and walked to the first floor and hallway where the girls' rooms are.

It's kind of confusing. Kail, the playboy will throw away his vacation for some girl and someone with the name, Kelly. I mean it's a baby name. I reached Stella's room and knocked. There was no response. I opened the door and went inside and found it empty. Oh that's right! Ms. Drama queen stays with her friend, Layla. I walked out and saw Brandon. "What are you doing in Stella's room?" he asked. "Kail is here and he asked me to call her!" I explained. "Kail? What on earth is he doing here?" he asked startled. "Stella's cousin is his best friend and they both came here because Stella called them! Let's go tell Stella!" I said as we both walked to Layla room, which was opposite and knocked. Soon, Layla opened the door. "What is it?" she asked sleepily. "Can you wake Stella up? There's a visitor for her!" Brandon asked politely. What the F**K! Brandon, out of all those people, Brandon is speaking politely about something concerning Stella!?

"Yeah… you can go!" she nodded and closed the door. I could hear faint sounds of her calling Stella. We both went back down to the living room where Kail was reading a magazine with that Kelly girl on his lap. I chuckled a little about how the man who is only interested in one night stand caressed a girl even in her sleep. But what I don't understand how the girl is sleeping through all the commotion. "Hey bro! Long time no see!" he exclaimed as he stood up and hugged Brandon. "Yeah… long time no see! What are doing here? And who is this girl?" he asked gesturing to that girl, Kelly. "Whoa, what a shame you don't know her! She's Kelra Josephine Fernandez Niady, the heir to the Niadian fortune and my best friend!" he exclaimed and then waved at the staircase's direction. We turned around and saw all the six girls. "She's sleeping?" Musa asked, like it's impossible. Psst… please but her raised eyebrows looks kind of cute! Wait, what am I thinking?

"Yeah, she had another migraine and s I gave her an Excedrin!" Kail said as he held her again. "Come on. I will show you my room! She is going to sleep there!" Stella exclaimed and she and Kail went to the first floor with her and Layla carrying the suitcases. "So... That girl has migraine?" I asked Musa. "Oh, Mr. Riven jerk! She is not just a migraine patient but also a cancer patient!" Musa exclaimed sticking her tongue out. What was that suppose to mean? I mean, when a friend is in a critical condition, you should be concerned, right? "But of course, if you talk about it in a bad manner, Kail is going to rip you apart!" Tecna smirked and the girls started laughing. Brandon raised his eyebrow and soon the boys came down. And after some time, Kail, Stella and Layla came down as well. "So why did you call baby when we were having so much fun in India?" Kail asked as he sat down on the sofa. "There's a ghost in here who wants to kill me!" Stella said. Come on, again this nonsense. "Ahh, that's a good reason! Now guys, do you know why Kelly can control and defeat spirits and ghosts?" Kail asked, his eyes shining with excitement. Everyone shook their head, but I rolled my eyes at this nonsense….

"Well, it's because she is half good and half evil! She has the power to control both good and bad!"


End file.
